charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Isis
Isis was a powerful evil witch from Ancient Egypt. She saved a demon named Jeric from spending eternity as a mummy. They fell in love, but she was flayed to death by his enemies. However, Jeric trapped her soul before it could pass into the afterlife in hope of restoring her to life. History After her death, Jeric spent centuries trying to find a body that would host her soul permanently. Unfortunately, a body can't handle having two souls in it. As a result, every time Isis thought she found a new host, the body rapidly burned out. To keep Isis' soul from permanently moving on, Jeric mummified the hosts and kept Isis' soul in a beetle-shaped brooch, which he used to transfer her soul in a new body. Most of the hosts were from the Middle East, but Jeric and Isis surfaced in the United States in 2002. They hoped to find a witch powerful enough for Isis to tap into the host's powers and send the host into the afterlife. After killing five witches, they surfaced in San Francisco in early 2003. Their search ultimately led to Phoebe, whom Jeric brought to Egypt and had Isis possess. However, Phoebe's body started to burn out far faster than Jeric and Isis' previous victims. It turned out that upper-level witches' bodies burn out faster than less-powerful witches when they have two souls in them. Cole offers his help to Jeric and Isis by laying a trap for Paige and Piper. Isis later is removed from Phoebe's body and into Paige's. Cole and Jeric placed Piper in a situation where she would have to sacrifice one of her sisters in order to save the other. Phoebe was mummified, and Isis was the only one who knew how to demummify a person. However, Isis was in Paige's body, which was almost burned out from Isis' invading spirit. Piper seemingly chose to save Phoebe and expel Paige's spirit out of her own body. However, Piper turned the tables on Cole and Jeric by wording the spell so Isis would be sent into the afterlife. Paige now knew the spell to demummify a person, and used it to free Phoebe. Spells Demummifying spell Dromos wabet khufu nemes akh Powers and Abilities Isis was an acient evil witch possessing the basic powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. She displayed her powers by scrying for a new body to inhabit and used her spell casting to free Jeric from being mummified in ancient Egypt. Known Possessions * Sandra * Phoebe * Paige Charmed510_003.jpg|Jeric alongside Isis in another body of a witch 180px-Isis.jpg|Isis scrying for yet another witch to contain her spirit Charmed510_271.jpg|Jeric transfers Isis soul into Phoebe's body Charmed510_385.jpg|Isis in Phoebe's body, celebrating with Jeric Charmed510_392.jpg|Isis attempting to expel Phoebe's soul Charmed510_442.jpg|Phoebe's body is beginning to burn out Charmed510_612.jpg|Isis inside Paige's body Charmed510_752.jpg|Isis' soul being banished Notes *In the Egyptian mythology, Isis was a goddess of Magic and Healing. Appearances Isis has appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the series: ;Season 5 :Y Tu Mummy Tambien Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Ghosts Category:Mythological Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil